


Squak

by DarkFantasy



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFantasy/pseuds/DarkFantasy
Summary: He lived a perfect american dream life. Good Children. Obedient wife. Nice neighborhood. Sweet little home with picket white fences.Somehow it was always sunny.And sometimes... it sickened him.The Asset was just the perfect way to blow off some of that steam. He finally felt in control.The power was addicting.More.More...He neededMORE





	Squak

It was odd hours of the night.   
  
  


Strickland never really cared for the place, but he preferred coming in at night. He asked his superiors once or twice as a passing comment, but they had strict rules. He suspected they just didn't want to spend the extra money.  
  


But today was different.

The place was mostly dark. Halls empty and silent. So when he made his way to his temporary office, he thought it odd to see the lights still on.

He was certain they always turned it off after he left. Even the security camera monitors.

 

As slowly as possible he climbed up the stairs, dropping as low as he could. He didn't want the chance for this intruder to realize he was here.

 

He could hear the sounds of paper shuffling.

Drawers opening and closing...

There was no doubt in his mind. There wasn't an innocent staff member in there... Is was a spy. An enemy. Trying to learn more about the base, about the country's secrets, about the Asset! 

Hell if he was going to let it happen.

Who knows where he'll go after this... A fat promotion would definitely be handed over to him. Perhaps even take the place of that stuffy old General. Fat bastard was always too happy to make him uncomfortable... well he'll show him...

Strickland reached for his weapon, and gun at the ready, he ran for the office door.

 

SLAM!

 

The glass door rattled violently as he burst through it. He was taken aback by the intruder. 

 

It was the cleaning lady. The mute one. 

 

Elisa.

 

She had whipped around in shock at the sudden sound. Leaning. Breathless. Right against his desk.

 

He smirked. "Heh. A mute spy... Very clever..."

 

She shook her head then. Desperate to escape. No. No I'm not a spy.

 

"Hah! How can I believe you? I mean it all makes sense now. No one would suspect such a weak frail woman could be dangerous. That too one that scrubs the toilet floors! No one, especially a mute lady, would dare to be so bold as to even try and insult me like you did." He approached her, wiggling his damaged fingers, taking slow measured steps. Who knew what other surprises she could be hiding... 

She was panicking, she had been monitoring the staff's movements for weeks. Strickland always left near 8 and didn't arrive until the next afternoon! She was so sure of it! It was the perfect time to break in and steal anything she needed to help break her mermaid out... She didn't know how he knew she was here, how he found out. But suddenly she was all too aware of his movements. Of his... gaze... 

The last few days she became keenly weary of him. Something in the way he was just didn't sit right with her. She not only hated him for what he had done to her mermaid, but she feared him for the possibility of danger and depravity he was capable of. She had noticed his too long stares and his wandering exploring eyes. It was as if she was a another target of his. An asset. Prey to hunt. Something he wanted to conquer... It filled her with icy cold dread.

 

He licked his lips. She watched him do it.

 

Her knees began growing weak. 

There was no doubt in her mind.

 

He was pure evil. Tears began to escape her eyes.

 

She watched as he closed the door behind him. Locking it with one hand, keeping his gun aimed at her constantly.

"It's pointless to ask what you were doing in here. I mean. Its too obvious." He kicked aside some of the scattered sheets on the floor. "You'll be in here a whole day just looking for the right documents you need. Or perhaps, you were looking for something specific...? Hmmm?"

 

He kept approaching her. One foot after the other. One foot after the other... The soft foot falls bringing her to new heights of fear. 

She began sweating. Frozen in her fear. Clenching the edge of the desk like a lifeline.

 

He stood in front of her, gun tucked nicely under her chin. Smiling lecherously, he began to use his good hand to feel her legs. "I bet you gotta knife down there somewhere, there's no way you didn't come in here unarmed." 

His face came uncomfortably close to hers. Too close. Eliza closed her eyes and looked away as best she could. She didn't want to see this. She didn't want this to be real. She wanted escape. Release. Freedom. She wanted to be able to fight him off.

 

She began wiggling when he tried to lift her leg, kicking and jerking. No. NO! NO! STOP. Off. Get AWAY!

The tears came in full now.

His military strength versus herself.

There was no match. It was almost pointless. 

 

Strickland knew this.

And her struggles made him chuckle. Low under his breath. Like he was trying to hide it. 

But Eliza was right there. Against him. She knew it. Knew that he laughed at her struggles. 

 

...no....please...no...

 

She cried in earnest as he lifted her onto his desk, his hand locking her leg firmly around his waist. He tried to take her mouth then, but she turned away, her head whipping around. 

"Arhh. Fuck."

He fumbled with his pants, she heard the belt...

Heard the zipper...

 

NO

 

She thrashed in earnest then. Free leg kicking, Arms swinging, body trembling, shaking, twisting, anything to get away from him. "No, no, stop that! Fuck! Stop!"

 

pain.

 

He whipped the pistol hard against her head. It startled her for a second. The pain.

It paused her long enough for him to get his dick out, but when he was basking in his release, Eliza recovered and began her struggles anew.

"I said fucking stop that wench!" He pressed her against the desk, one hand moved to grab her hair, pulling it till he couldn't pull it any further, whipping the gun repeatedly against her head. Over, and over, and over.

 

Blood began to trickle from her scalp. Everything was getting fuzzy.

It was getting harder to move. But no. No. She didn't want this. It couldn't be happening.. No. nO.

No.

 

But then he was there again. His disgusting ugly face filling her vision. A cruel pleased smile growing on it like a sickness. Eyes as dark as shadows.

She was distracted by the pain in her head. Didn't realize he was stripping her.

 

He ripped her maid uniform as best he could. The material was just made for sex. It feel away easily. Like candy wrapper.

He smirked when she was finally revealed to him...

 

Unimpressive. Not good enough.

 

But still, it pleased him to the core to know he had finally gotten her this way. Bare. Naked. Against him. Against his desk. Under him. Ripe, ready. Presented. 

He had found her. He had her. He would have everything.

 

He dropped his gun and took hold of her wrists instead. The small things fit in his good hand easily. Like she was made for this.

Ah. Yes. Perfect. He ran his hand down her body. Hooking her leg back around his waist again. Feeling her thighs. "Delicious. All for me."

 

His smirk was starting to hurt. He had never smiled for so long before.

 

He licked her face like a common animal as he finally penetrated her. The sudden intrusion made her gurgle an inhuman sound.

"Heh. So you can squak..."

 

He grabbed a breast, "let's see how loud you really are."

He began pounding into her. As fast and hard he could possibly go. 

The slapping began to echo everywhere, taking up all thoughts in his mind. The pleasure drowned him. Took him over. He couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop.

He kept moving. 

 

In, out, in out, in.

 

He slammed against her.

The desk rattled non-stop. The phone crashed violently against the floor. 

 

'..........................mm.........................m..........................................................hah'

 

Little sounds began escaping her. There was nothing left in her. 

She felt vacant.

 

He couldn't stop. This power. This pleasure. It was...

It was. Exquisite. 

 

"FUCK!"

 

He switched his hold on her. Chocked her. 'HAH. HAH. HAH." 

Hunched over her, pumping into her. All these sensations... He could feel it. Feel her breath as she tried to hold back... Or perhaps... She was trying to speak out. 

 

He wanted to hear it.

 

He wanted to hear it.

Hear her. Scream.

 

"Scream BITCH SCREAM. FUCKING SCREAM!"

He bit her neck, hard. Hands flying all over her. One settled on squeezing a nipple, and the other began twisting her clit mercilessly. Pulling and squeezing it, turning his wrist in cruel quick and painful movements.

 

It was too much..

Too much.

 

"ah...ahhhh....ah.. ahhhhhhhh"

 

"more.... more. more. moremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremore" Like a mantra, he repeated it, chanting as he slapped her chest, biting her again and again. Blood bloomed all over her breasts. 

 

... And she finally moaned.

 

Long and loud...

Right against his ears.

 

 

He finished inside her. 

**Author's Note:**

> The only complaints I want to hear is on the length of this fic.
> 
> Remember I tagged it. You still chose to click on it.
> 
> So kindly deal with what you have wrought.


End file.
